Acceptance:Adult Approval/Lareina Gallego
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 11:38, February 19, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Her strengths are her positivity, determination and her sensitivity. She is basically a human ball of sunshine. She is well aware that life in not all puppies, kittens, unicorns and rainbows. She still does not believe the fact that reality can suck means all of life has to be that way. Her weaknesses are her stubbornness, naïveté and her eccentricity. She tends to let her optimism lead her towards making the wrong decisions. Sometimes she does something because it feels good rather than thinking of the consequences for her actions. She believes pain is a fair trade for pleasure. 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? She is happy and that is what matters most. She has never been one of those people who meticulously plan things. As a leaf on the wind she has always gone wherever life takes her, so to speak. Thus far life has treated her rather kindly. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Her free day would be spent at a planetarium. She could be there happily from dawn until dusk by herself. At some point it might be nice to get lunch or dinner with some friends. Maybe even have a few drinks. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #Jeweled headpiece — A gift from her grandmother just before she started school #Sky Map for the month she was born — She is a huge nerd for anything space related #Her favorite poncho — It looks like a table cloth but it is warm and comfortable #Portable Telescope —- For those late nights she spends staring up at the sky #A Book of Affirmations —- It gives her a sense of peace like meditating does 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? As much as she believes in equality and freedom she would change nothing. The wizarding world has done a fine job of thriving and surviving as it is. The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Lareina was born during one of the daily thundershowers common during the hot season. While typically brief she was blessed by Jove that day with meteorological event yielding a rainfall record. She is from the United States, but she grew up in Portugal, in the Azores with her grandmother. She was only there about few weeks the year, every year. Whether it was two weeks or twelve as long as she was Dolphin Watching, or Adventure Sailing she was having the time of her life when she was there in Summer. Otherwise she was stuck at home with her in the United States, in Jupiter, Florida. She was from the northernmost town in Palm Beach County towards the tip of Florida. She was not unpatriotic, she did not hate America. She did have times when she hated living in the US, that did not make her Anti-American by any means. She is proud of who she is and where she comes from. Her first sign of magic happened while in the Azores, it happened right in front of her cousin Stella. The two had been arguing most of the day Lareina did not want to anything Stella wanted to do, and Stella did not want to do anything Lareina wanted to do. After only ten minutes of their childish bickering were they forced to figure it out for themselves. It was not an actual problem it was two little girls being stubborn. When Stella made the decision to stay home, and help their grandmother around the house Lareina reacted. Her cousin was engulfed in a whirlwind of foliage, as dead leaves, twigs, and blades of grass swirled around her. Lareina had only meant to stop Stella from going back inside. She had managed to do it, but the reaction she got from her cousin was not what she wanted. The fighting, the tension and the animosity only became worse between the two girls afterward. When she started at Ilvermorny she was chosen by three different houses. Pukwudgie moved first, followed shortly there after by Thunderbird, and Horned Serpent. She went with the house that choose her first which lead to her life in Pukwudgie. She was a fair student, she earned average marks and made no real impression on any of her Professors. She did not care to stand out academically, she was more interested in gaining knowledge about the branches of magic that she actually liked verses the subjects she was taught as part of the school curriculum. She did not go as far as skipping class to read about astronomical or celestial events. Her obsession with the sky started early. If she had never discovered Flying she might not always have her head in the clouds. Being able to soar like a bird gave her a new appreciation for the night sky when she was able to glide among the stars. Following graduation she took a few years to travel a bit. Starting from the little corner of the US that she was most familiar with, Florida. She went counter-clockwise across the country touching each corner from New York, to Washington to California and back. When she finished up with a tour of the central United States she returned to the Azores. She began working while she was out of the country doing odd jobs at first. She took on the role of tutor to both the magical and No-Maj children from the island of São Miguel. She grew to love the interaction she had with the young children she was teaching. She lucky to be working with pupils who were not only eager to learn, but also willing to ask questions when they were faced with something they could not comprehend. Her experience in the Azores gave her the courage to seek out a more permanent position at her old school. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) She has a permanent smile, even when she is not trying to seem to chipper there is a warmth that she exudes, and a brightness that surrounds like a halo. She is entirely herself 100% of the time, she does not let societal pressures or even her own inner turmoil rain on her parade. She is typically positive always looking on the bright side rather then being the sort of pessimist that maintains full awareness that everything can go wrong in a spilt second. She wholeheartedly believes that a positive attitude can will good things into existence. It is the reason she is always so blissfully upbeat regardless of the situation she is faced with. Do not be surprised to her say ''I am a unique child of this world.'' 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) N/A 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Astronomy Professor 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 1/0 ---- Category:Adult Sorted